moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar von Steelmane
Edgar's history is grim, yet short. He has killed more people than he can count, he is fueled by the flesh of his victims, as well as mildly entertained on how they are slaughtered. Fear is a thing often given off by his person, and not because of what he can do, but the fact there isn't a living person to date whom knows what his face looks like in the slightest. He can physically be anybody from your spouse to cousin, who would be able to say otherwise? Quick Facts: Full Name: Manfred Albrecht Freiherr Edgar von Steelmane. ( Nobility, son of Lord Tandrious von Steelmane of Alterac. ) Age: Though no official age has been released, he is believed to be somewhere between 25 and 35. Gender: Male. Position: Current Thane of Steelmane Gang '''| Noble of Alterac '''Title: The Nightmare | Ripper | Laughing Shadow Affiliaions: The Steelmane Gang | Alterac | Syndicate | Defias Brotherhood ( Retired ) Immediate Relatives: Tandrious von Steelmane ( Father - Alive ) | Caisle von Steelmane ( Son - Alive ) | Daladis von Steelmane ( Brother - Deceased ) | Nokami von Steelmane ( Wife - Alive ) | Elza von Steelmane ( Ex-Wife - Deceased ) | Wolfgang van Carstein-Steelmane ( Adopted-Brother - Alive ). Chapters I, II & III Chapter I: Tandrious von Steelmane, a wealthy Alteracian Noble was betrayed by a rival Noble-House of Alterac, causing a string of events which led to the loss of his wife, Lady Sydney Whiteflower-Steelmane. Enraged, he sent Orcish Mercenaries to the betrayer's manor, while the family, serveants and the Nobleman himself were fast asleep in the early hours of Winter Veil's Day, killing every resident within the confined walls. Knowing of a potential death sentence for his crimes in Alterac, Tandrious gathered the things of his house and rode along the winding roads with his children aboard a carriage in the early hours of the morning, not stopping until he reached Westfall to live as a commoner. Defias influence in Westfall drew his attention, and soon after their resettlement in the Rolling-Plains, they joined the rainks of the Brotherhood behind Kingpin VanCleef. In return of loyalty, Tandrious' sons were taken to Dustwallow Marsh for privacy as they were taught the ways of being a Rogue, and extended means of physical combat with various of weapons and firearms. After three years of exclusive training and hard work, they returned to Westfall during the Defias' Prime, serving as Blackguards and Blackguard Elites to various Generals and Lieutenants, causing organized mayhem in Stormwind until Edwin's demise. Tandrious, once again, gathered up his children and returned to Alterac after the city has long been abandoned to rebuild and reclaim what they threw away all those years ago, bringing their minds together with ideas of a similar orgaization to the Defias, only to come out with . Chapter II: von Steelmane was an instant success, sucking in Recruits left and right from all over the corners of Azeroth with promises, which were fulfilled in full, of riches, power and glory. They remaind in Alterac and in the Stormgrade regions for three years after the creation before packing up and moving down back to Westfall and Duskwood, hiding in well-hidden bunkers as they terrorized the countrysides with random murders, slaughtering of entire caravans and the capture and torture of various political and public figureheads. Many Guilds banded together in an attempt to de-thrown Tandrious, Edgar and his twin brothers, Daladis and Morvis, only to end up short. For the four-heads of von Steelmane, and the loyalists, life was good. They remained atop the chain-of-command in Stormwind and her neighboring areas for a few more months until word of the Scourge slowly creeping up to Stormwind. Already having closer-calls with the Scourge-Influences in the Alterac-region, Tandrious decided it to be best to take refuge within Stormwind, only to be infected by the outbreak when an infected Cockroach slipped in a bag of flour during the move. He hung himself a week later, as his health was dwendling, throwing Steelmane into total self-anarchy. People from Grunts to the three brothers were physically fighting near-death quarrels over the Thane title of the Guild, due to no physical will being avilable from Tandrious's demise. They all decided to shatter the Guild, taking a piece for their own claim. Due to being weakened, other criminal organizations and law-enforcement agencies took advantage, and within a month and a half, both of Edgar's brothers were dead from failed shoot-outs, leaving Edgar alone, and with the pieces. Edgar, having the wrath of the law on his heels, flet to the Grizzly Hills to remain dormant for a year and a half while he re-organizes Steelmane, only to return to a more tightly secured Stormwind City, crawling with the rival organizations he once fought with on the very streets. A few days after his return began a month long event called," Bloody April," where a literal number-toll of murdered people was in the hundreds ( 123 Players, to be percise! ). The ringleader of this event is still unknown to this day, but the rumor on the street is Edgar was making up for his time-lost, and using the demise of his family members to fuel the fire. Chapter III: These attacks on random civilians, Law-Enforcement and rival organizations persisted until it was only Steelmane left in Stormwind, sitting atop the throne they set up for themselves in the criminal world, watching, waiting silently for a chance to execute their brutal strength and power against anyone whom challenges...